


RadioHusk Week!!!!

by SaschaR



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Alastor is a dumbass, Alastor want love, Death, Husk acting like a cat, M/M, Mention of Rape/Non-con, Nightmares, Rating will be updated, So be warned, Transgender, Transgender Alastor, Unhealthy Relationships, being ignored, catnip, forgetful Alastor, fuck 5 and 6 have been really peachy, havent they XD, tags will update
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:41:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 3,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23394178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaschaR/pseuds/SaschaR
Summary: Theme: OppositesDay 1: Falling in loveDay 2: To love a dumbassDay 3: You're mineDay 4: You complete meDay 5: You're scaring meDay 6: Why are you like thisDay 7: The perfect date
Relationships: Alastor/Husk (Hazbin Hotel)
Comments: 20
Kudos: 140





	1. Day 1: Falling in Love

**Author's Note:**

> Fuck this isn't really on topic, but it's loosely related, okay!?

Alastor watched Husk from afar, cheeks pooling with blood as he watched the older male work in the fields, shirt off and back glimmering with sweat. He really shouldn't be staring, he should be working on his chores, on sweeping and cooking and cleaning but he just couldn't help himself, not when Husk kept looking over, smiling wide and waving at him. Alastor was only human after all, and he couldn't help the warmth that pooled in his gut and heart when he saw Husk, nor could he help the way his smile stretched across his face every time he shouted a "hello!" to him. Alastor sighed and rested his head in his hands, smile dimming down as he watched the boy weed the field with practiced ease.

"MARYANNE IF YA DON'T GET YO' ASS DOWN HERE RIGHT NOW, YA WON'T HAVE AN ASS T' SIT ON!" Alastor was snapped out of his daydreaming violently, wincing at the voice of his mama calling him by... _that_ name. He sighed, turning around and walking towards the direction of the voice, calling back, "I'm coming, Mama!" He turned around to get a quick look at Husk, smiling giddily when he saw the boy staring at him, making a praying motion with his hands. He snorted, covering his mouth and raising a hand in goodbye, rushing off to his mama before she decided to whoop him.  
~~~  
"Alastor... what the _fuck_ ," Husk said, not even trying to turn his statement into a question. Alastor simply smiled back at him, the reindeer handing him over a... severed head with a heart carved into the cheek. Well, that wasn't stomach-churning at all. Husk looked up at the bull blankly, narrowing his eyes. "What did you do." Alastor simply pouted, ears flicking in annoyance. "I am just trying to do something special! For our anniversary!" "...what anniversary?" Shit, what the fuck was Al talking about? Did Husk miss something important? Did he do something!? Oh, shit, Alastor was talking might as well listen. "-and that is why I got you a severed deer head! To celebrate the day you fell in love with me and promised to yourself that you would never tell me, which I must admire, you kept up for a good hundred years!" "...what?" Husk asked dumbly, cheeks ablaze. This... mother-not-fucker... _knew_? He fucking knew about Husk's... thAT SON OF A BITCH! "You knew!? An' you didn't fuckin' TELL ME!?" Husk snapped, lips curled into a snarl. Alastor simply looked confused, tilting his head, eyebrows furring for a split second before his face lit up. Husk could _hear_ the puzzle pieces clicking in place. "...That's what I forgot to do all those years ago!" ...this dumbass- Husk facepalmed, looking at Alastor with mild amusement. "You fuckin' forgot t' confess. What the fuck dumbass." Alastor merely gave a sheepish smile, rubbing the back of his head. "In all fairness, we do act like a couple, and you never needed to say 'I love you' for me to know that you love me. I honestly never thought you said it because of principle," He pointed out. Husk snorted, rolling his eyes. "Well, we'll act _more_ like a couple now that I know we're actually _dating_ , asshole." Alastor's smile stretched wide at that, pulling Husk into a tight hug. "Oh thank you, darling! Thank you!" Husk laughed and patted Alastor's head, smiling softly. "Yeah, yeah, I love ya too ya dramatic-ass son of a bitch."


	2. Day 2: To Love a Dumbass

Day 2:  
"Husker. No. Don't even _think_ about it," Alastor said, glaring at the older cat eyeing his lap like it was the best thing in the world. How in heavens Husk managed to get into catnip of all things amazed and annoyed Alastor to no end as he watched his husband scurrying around the room on all fours, eyes blown wide and bumping into walls. It was adorable, but also incredibly stupid, especially coming from Husker. Speaking of Husker where was he...? Alastor made a pained grunting noise as he got his answer, Husker jumping right on his lap and, accidentally, his crotch. Having a 200lb cat landing right on your crotch tended to be extremely painful, as Alastor quickly realized, wheezing slightly as his legs slowly went numb from the weight. “Husker!” He snapped, glaring at the cat in his lap. Husker merely stared back, blinking slowly and dumbly. Right. Husk was high off his ass from the catnip that _he_ bought for some _insane_ reason that flew right past Alastor and into the void. He sighed and reached down a hand to pet his new kitty cat, smile softening when said kitty cat started purring softly, nuzzling the top of his head against Alastor’s hand. He chuckled slightly, watching with amusement as Husker batted at his hair, meowing quietly. Alastor snickered, scratching behind his ear and shifting slightly, getting as comfortable as Husk would allow him. Oh, this was going to be very entertaining.  
~  
“Alastor, what are you doing,” Husk asked, narrowing his eyes as he watched the boy stand on his tiptoes, trying to reach the bucket of spices on the top shelf. “Why trying to make dinner my dear Husker! Not that you're helping,” He huffed, adjusting the dress that he was wearing. “Al-“ “Your babushka is coming to visit! No more ‘Al’ or ‘Alastor’ or-“ “Al. She _knows_. You _told her_ ,” Husk said, rolling his eyes. He smirked when he saw the realization hit Alastor like a ton of bricks. “...so I got into this godawful dress for nothing!?” “Yup.” Husk drawled out, stifling a snort at Alastor’s face of rage. “Well, why didn’t you say anything!? Nikolai you bastard!” He huffed, storming out to go change. Husk tolled his eyes and reached up, grabbing the spice bucket and putting it in reach of Alastor, shaking his head and smiling, stirring the pot of Jambalaya, laughing to himself at how dramatic his husband could be.


	3. Day 3: You're Mine

"Ahaha! Oh, Niki, you are just _sooo_ funny!" Alastor narrowed his eyes at the girl hanging off of Husk’s arm, lips curled up in a snarl. He had to stop that wench from getting to close! He strolled over there, putting on a sweet smile. “Niki~!” He exclaimed, for once in his life being grateful for his annoying high pitched voice and feminine structure, jutting out his hips juuuust so. Husk rolled his eyes, the man’s nose crinkling in unamusement. “Da fuck do you want Mary?” He snapped, eye twitching. Alastor set his smile into a thin line, knowing damn well that Husk was simply protecting him by calling him that fucking name, but he was only human, and couldn’t help the anger bubbling up in his stomach. He had to take it out on someone, but who? Maybe that floozy hanging off of his future husband’s arm! Alastor walked up to the bitch, a sweet smile on his face. “What are ya doin' wit' my _boyfriend_ Sarah Bella?” He asked, head tilting to the side with a crack. The floozy seemed startled, eyes darting around as she scrambled for a foothold. "Oh, why _Maryanne_ ~, my dear friend! I was just helping good old Nikolai do something, so why don't you just shoo and let us _older_ folk sort it out~, right Niki~?" Oh, she did _not_. She did not just say that name, did not just call _his_ Niki Niki and she sure as _hell_ didn't imply that just because she and Husker were two years older than him that he was some baby that needed protecting. Alastor was absolutely _fuming_ , his smile more of a snarl. Husk looked at Alastor for a second, eyes softening before hardening when he looked down at Sarah Bella, yanking his arm away from her, moving to wrap it around Alastor instead. "Listen _Miss_ Odette, Mar is _more_ than capable of handlin' any problem that we can and will face. And I will never, _ever_ , want yer fuckin' help! Fuck off before I call my Babushka to come get rid o' ya." Sarah Bella's eyes widened as she ran away, face red. Husk snorted, kissing Alastor's temple affectionately. "Come on Al," he muttered, rubbing his boyfriend's arm, "ya know I'm yers." Alastor giggled and hugged Husk tightly, grabbing his hand and pulling him towards the swimming hole. "I know Husker! I know~"  
~~~  
Alastor's heart was racing as he ran through the alleyway, cursing himself for letting Husk put that damn necklace on him. He should have known it was the De remotionem arte magica, he should have known! He stopped running, leaning against a wall and keeping his ears open for any sign of Husker. _Where was he?_ "Hey Babydoll~ Why ya runnin'? After all, yer mine, and I don't like it when my things get lost~."


	4. Day 4: You Complete Me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Implied rape!

Alastor was struggling. Now, he wouldn’t admit that, oh no he didn’t have a _death wish_ after all, but this fight with the three V’s was really turning against him and in their favor.

Alastor gritted his teeth, sneering at Vox as he made a particular nasty symbol in the air in hopes of knocking him down. It didn’t work and only succeeded in tiring him even more. How the _fuck_ was he supposed to win this, especially after that big show of powers!? He dodged a big bolt of electricity, nearly bumping into... Valentino. Alastor felt his skin crawl as he teleported away, tiredness be damned. Fuck, he felt disgusting.

He snarled in surprise as he felt electrical wires wrap around him, holding him in place very painfully. “Aw~ how cute,” Vox said, walking up to Alastor, leering at him. Alastor bit back a gag and sneered back, wincing as the wires constricted him tighter. Vox was walking towards him, reaching out to touch his hair in sadistic glee, grin stretched so wide, his screen couldn't even display it. Alastor forced himself to ignore the feeling of his skin crawling from the unwanted touch, instead brainstorming ways to get out of this situation.

Teleportation? No, he couldn't get far enough away. Summoning minions? Fuck no, he could only summon one and then he'd pass out!

Fuck, shit, motherfucker, bitch. Heh... he kinda sounded like Husker. Husker... oh why did he insist that he would be fine without him!?

Then again... the feline looked so comfortable in his bed, curled up in a tight ball under his covers, nose wet and twitching from his unconscious licking. Alastor honestly didn't have the heart to force him to get up.

Come on Alastor, focus! Weaknesses, weaknesses... Alastor looked around at the three demons, arguing about... _something_. He cataloged the scratches on Vox, making a mental note of how he was holding his right arm. Most likely broken. He gave the girl, _Velvet_ , his mind prompted, a once over, noting how she had no injuries. Makes sense, she was incredibly fast. Finally, he turned his attention to... him. _Valentino_ , his mind sneered, noting with glee that the louse had multiple injuries. Good. He detested the loathsome bug, even more so now that he hurt Husker.

Now Alastor had no clue what happened between the feline and the parasite, nor did he know how or where it happened, but he did know when it happened. Husker had left for a week, returning with the _stench_ of Valentino caked on him and an amulet that Alastor had tried and failed to steal from the louse. He had tried to get Husker to tell him how and why he got it, but all he got was silence and a glare. But after that day, Husker's nightmares and PTSD expanded from just being about his time fighting in wars. Another reason he didn't let Husker accompany him. Oh great, the parasite was opening his mouth.

"Ladies, ladies. You're both prett-" "Don't call me a fucking lady!" Vox snapped, screen turning dark in anger. "Whatever. So I got an idea~. Let's use _Bambi_ here as bait to get the other two! Than Vel can have the weird bug-girl thing, I can have that _adorable_ kitty, and you can have the stupid deer thing you're obsessed with. Sound good~?" "Su-" "Oi!" a gruff voice cut off Vox, sounding very familiar, "How about ya _don't_ treat us like tradin' cards, kay?"

Oh... oh no. Alastor's heart sank when he realized who it was. Valentino's whole face brightened up as he laid his eyes on Husker, smile wide and showing off every tooth. "Huskie~ Oh kitty you came back~!" Husk flinched slightly, turning his attention to Vox. "Listen here _Box_ , if ya don't let go of bastard over there, I'll show ya pain like never before," he said, summoning a deck of cards, eyes glowing a soft orange. "Yeah!" another voice chimed in, revealing Niffty. Oh _fuck_ no. Velvet's eyes widened as she gripped her hammer and bounced up and down. "Niffty, darling~!!" "I'm still straight!" Niffty added, holding up a match. Vox scowled at Husk, sneering. "It's _Vox_ you inbred alleycat!" Oh, Alastor was _not_ going to let that slide. "Husker is _not_ an inbred alleycat, he is a purebred kitten of pure noble blood!" "Purebred cats _are_ inbred dumbass!" he snapped, shuffling the cards rapid fast, three aces and two kings flying out and being caught right above the three demon's heads with Husker's magic, glowing a light orange. "What in the fu-" Valentino couldn't finish his statement, the cards spinning rapidly and colliding into each other, shooting down into the ground.

All was still for a beat before an orange beam shot up, a casino made of cards rising up from the ground, with the three Vs inside of it. Husker waved a paw, the orange glow in his eyes diminishing as the cards fell on top of each other and disappeared, with Vox, Valentino, and Velvet still inside. Niffty hopped down from the ledge she and Husker were on, running forward to Alastor, lighting the match and letting her magic burn through Vox's wires, leaving Alastor unscathed. Husker took off flying, landing right next Alastor gracefully, face the definition of rage. "YOU ABSOLUTE DUMBASS WHAT WERE Y-" Alastor cut him off with a kiss, picking up his darling and marching towards the nearest casino, Niffty hopping onto his back. "Oh Husker, my dear, do you know that you complete me~?" "LET ME FINISH SCOLDING YOU MOTHERFUCKER!" "I do no such thing."

~

Husk was tired and annoyed, scowling down at the papers he had yet to file out. Being a police officer was shitty as fuck, with all that damn paperwork. He huffed and pushed his chair back, getting up and walking to his bedroom and crawling into bed right next to his husband, not even trying to give a fuck about sleeping in his work clothes. Maybe it'll give Alastor a scare when he wakes up. Speaking of Alastor, the sleeping man immediately latching onto Husk and nuzzling into his neck. Husk smiled, relishing the feeling of how perfectly they fit together, closing his eyes and slowly falling asleep. _You complete me, Alastor Micha Husk. And I wouldn't have it any other way._


	5. Day 5: You're Scaring Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning! Nightmare!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First segment: Al is eight and trans. And Husk is 10 and just moved there from Russia.

Alastor was in a tree, just  _ hanging _ out and hiding from his mother and father, waiting for them to cool off, when a very... sturdy was the word, wasn’t it? Boy walked under it and plopped himself down, starting to read from the thickest book he had ever seen in his life! Not that he’s seen many books before... Well that wasn’t gonna stop Alastor! He was determined to learn about this new boy, and not even the risk of a whooping was going to stop him! He swung himself off of the tree, landing on his butt and giggling, making the boy raise up his head, eyes wide and confused. Why this boy probably never seen someone like him before, no wonder he looked so scared! Alastor popped up, thrusting a hand out and introducing himself. “Ah am Maryanne Ellen, no last name fo’ me! No siree, no last name! What about you, mister?” The boy tilted his head, looking confused. Alastor tilted his head in return, repeating what he had said, hoping for some response. The boy's eyebrows furrowed as he opened his mouth and a strange language fell out, scaring Alastor. He jumped back and shrieked, alerting his mother of his whereabouts. "MARYANNE YOU LI-" "'E'S POSSESSED!!!! 'E'S POSSESSED!!!" Alastor screamed running away from the boy and to his mother, dragging her by the hand and away from him. His mother made an unimpressed face as she stopped, turning her head towards the boy and looking at him. The boy looked very confused, the strange, rough language falling out of his mouth. Alastor's mother's eyes widened as she scooped up her son and booked it towards her house, both screaming about a possessed boy.

~~~

When Husk woke up, he felt... strange, like something was off in the world. It took him a few seconds to realize what exactly was off, but when he did, sharp, cold fear cut through his heart, a heavy block of ice turning his temperature to freezing. Alastor... was silent. Dead silent. This wasn't good, oh this really wasn't good! He rushed out of bed in search of the reindeer, terrified of the worst, no matter how improbable it seemed. Finally, he found the deer sitting on his couch, back to Husk, a statue. Husk swallowed, "Al?" he asked, voice shaky as he approached the deer. "A-Al answer me... yer scarin' me..." He said, walking around to face Alastor. When he laid eyes on the deer, he screamed in terror, watching in horror as maggots crawled around the decomposing face of his lover. 

Husk woke with a jolt, sweating and shaking. "Mmm 'Uskar? What's wrong?" the familiar sleepy southern accent had Husk crying with relief, hugging the demon tightly in his arms. Alastor made a surprised noise, gently patting the cat's furry arms, consoling him. "Ya too tired t' go back t' bed now, ain't ya?" Alastor asked, scratching Husk's cheek. He nodded, nuzzling into the hand and trying to calm his racing heartbeat. Alastor sighed and picked Husk up under his armpits, picking up the feline and carrying him to the kitchen, setting him down in a chair and starting to cook. Husk smiled softly, watching Alastor with a mix of love and amusement. Alastor babbled sleepily as he cooked, making witty comments and puns as Husk pretended to groan. Finally, the breakfast was done and the sat down and ate, talking the whole time.


	6. Day 6: Why Are You Like This

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this at 1:45~ in the morning in under ten minutes so it’s really shitty! Sorry!

Alastor yawned and cracked open a glowing eye, crinkling his eyebrows slightly as he felt an unfamiliar fabric on his shoulders. He must have fallen asleep, he thought, looking at the blanket with curiosity. He stifled a yawn as he heard the soft padding of paws on carpet approach him, two clawed paws rubbing at his shoulders immediately following. Alastor smiled softly, relaxing into the sensation. “Why are you like this,” he sighed, rolling his neck, cracking it. “Why are you so caring and sweet?” The feline behind him chuckled, massaging deeper into his shoulders, making him shudder and moan and melt. “Because if I wasn’t, ya wouldn’t survive a day out there.” Alastor’s smile turned smaller as the illusion fell away and his shoulders felt cold. He rubbed his eyes and turned towards the living room, his lover intoxicated and watching tv, ignoring him completely. Alastor sighed and continued working, hand shaking slightly. “Why are you like this my love?”

~~~

“WHY ARE YOU LIKE THIS!?” Husk screamed, tears streaming down his face as he held the dead body of his lover, covered in blood. “WHY ARE YOU SO FUCKIN’ COCKY!” He screeched, sobbing pathetically as he sunk down and cursed the heavens, putting his forehead to Alastor’s bloody one. “Why are you like this...” he mumbled, a crazed lunatic as he rocked back and forth, repeating the same sentence over and over again, not stopping even as he slowly decayed from the thirst and hunger. Not stopping even when he died. The heartbroken souls never do.


	7. Day 7: The Perfect Date

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is rushed too! Sorry ^^;

Alastor squinted at the calendar, stepping back and thinking. Husk yawned and trudged over, wrapping an arm around him. “Whatcha thinkin’ about baby?” He asked, eyelids drooping slightly. Alastor sighed and snuggled into Husk. “I’m trying to figure out the perfect date for our wedding...” he admitted, squinting at the piece of paper. Husk laughed and kissed his future husband’s forehead. “As long as I can have you by my side, any date’s a perfect date~”

**Author's Note:**

> My Tumblr is saschagemruler if you wanna go over there and scream at me to finish my wips.


End file.
